


No Take Backs

by OceanAndSpace



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, I was going at it stream of consciousness like, Not Beta Read, also, and ended up ficcing without meaning, nice oops, wasn't supposed to be a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5033896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanAndSpace/pseuds/OceanAndSpace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles' loyalty is for life. Except is you abandon him. Because there's no second chance in trust. Some people can get past broken trust. Not Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Take Backs

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't intend to write a fic, when I started this. I was just writing down a random thought about Stiles and loyalty, because I got fucked over by one who called themselves a very good friend and I don't forgive stuff like that and I wanted a Stiles who didn't forgive Scott for abandoning him. So there's this.

In the blurry category of 'best friend' versus 'crazed stalker like maniac', Stiles' place is kinda unsure. I mean, I want a crazy-for-his-friend Stiles, I'll-do-anything-for-you Stiles, the one who'd kill for Scott and would have his fucking back all the way.

And then, I want Scott, with all his pretty words and hugs and laughter at Stiles' jokes.

And then, I want season one and two to happen. And suddenly, despite all his crybabying, Scott's become hot shit and GOT THE GIRL and her popular friends and the sport and everything. Doesn't stop him from moaning about the wolf stuff, but, meh, you can't get everything. Equivalent exchange, Stiles thinks. And then I want Scott not calling Stiles because it's dangerous for a human, and making friends with Isaac because the poor guy needs help, and stalking Allison because she definitively still loves him.

And you have Stiles, who gets beaten up by Gérard and pushed around by Derek and ignored or laughed at by the wolves.

And... Scott doesn't act. Doesn't take Stiles' defense. Doesn't have Stiles' back. Years and years of being BFF and as soon as Scott has other prospects, he ends up leaving Stiles in the dust without even a backward glance.

I want enraged Stiles, who won't act against Scott, but who certainly won't help him, because fuck this shit, if he doesn't need Stiles, then, HE DOESN'T NEED STILES, fuck you up to the moon. Stiles' a little shit with a loyalty streak longer that the Great Wall of China but if you spurn him, if you break his faith once, then fuck you too. Because Stiles doesn't forget and he doesn't forgive.

So there's Gérard and there's Scott turning around without even checking on Stiles. And there's Stiles keeping Derek alive for hours, several times, and there's Derek pushing him so hard he's covered in bruises, or slamming him against walls. And every single wolf acts the same. And Lydia. And the hunters.

Every time he gives his loyalty, they fuck him in the face and laugh at him and ignore him and he's done with them all. The only one who didn't fuck with him is actually creeper Peter and how wrong is this, that the worst Peter's done to him is to slam his face against a car. And even then, Stiles can't actually get around the idea, because he was barely bruised after that, like, Peter's got the best control of his strength of all the wolves.

The thing with Stiles is that when he's your friend, he's your friend until the end of the world, if you'll have him.

Apparently, Scott won't have him anymore. And the less said about the others -let's not even mention Lydia-, the better.

So Stiles' done with this shit.

Season two ends and Stiles says fuck you all. He's got to study for the last stretch of school, high school grades are important. And the Stilinskis aren't exactly swimming in money so Stiles needs to study and get a scholarship, or else he's fucked.

Summer passes and Stiles studies all the stuff he barely passed/didn't have time to look up/studied in passing and doesn't actually remember from the last two years. Time's been crazy lately, he needs to study if he wants to keep his grades up. And all the fucking stress and life endangering stunts didn't do any favors to his ADHD. Scott texts a few times; Scott's too busy to meet up.

Season three starts and Stiles' been studying and trying to apply himself in school. Scott smiles at him in the hallway, before he joins Isaac and Allison.

Then Things Happened and Stiles hears about it, of course, because fuck, but those wolves don't know the meaning of subtlety. He teaches himself to cook some more, because as much as he loves curly fries, his father needs muscles and stamina with all the shit that's happening. Scott avoids him. Probably To Protect The Human. It doesn't change much to this year's routine.

One day, Stiles' phone blows up with texts from Scott. And Derek. There's A Thing and Research Has To Be Done and Stiles Could Be Useful For Once. Stiles answers that he's busy, it's almost time for his weekly meet up with the beginner cooking group.

When he comes home, there are angry wolves in his room. He looks at the busted window and ignores Derek's interrogation. He shucks his bag on the chair, grabs his laptop and open a new tab. Derek's graduated to full on growling. Stiles prints a page and gives it to Derek. It's the most likely price he found, to repair the window.

Derek slams him into the wall. The paper flutters to the floor. Stiles hurts and Scott's face says that He's Disappointed With Stiles' Actions. Stiles ignores Scott and tries to get free. Derek won't let him go. Stiles realize that he can't get any more free from a wolf than he could from a geriatric old man.

He knows his scent as soured with fear from Derek's disgusted expression. He's this close from calling the police. Derek doesn't need the attention. Scott's soliloquizing about how Stiles has to help them and It's The Right Thing To Do. For puppies and unicorns.

Peter's there suddenly. Stiles doesn't know where he came from or why, but suddenly the man's got his claws sunk into Derek's fist and Derek's releasing Stiles and they're all this close from fighting it out in Stiles' small room. Scott frowns righteously as Peter, then looks disappointed at Stiles. Derek's control over his wolf aspects is a non-existing thing, as usual. Peter is standing firmly between the wolves and it feels like it'll take a bulldozer to go through him, to get at Stiles. It's the safest Stiles' felt in months.

Stiles steps forward once. He brushes his fingers on Peter's back, fleeting touch that the man doesn't react to. Except for stepping back once. Peter's not much taller that Stiles, but he's broader. Stiles disappears behind Peter's bulk when the man's this close. He doesn't see the others anymore. And they don't see him either. It's freeing.

He likes having Peter's back.

The others eventually leave and Peter helps Stiles set things back to right and rigs the window so it'll close again, at least until Stiles can buy a replacement, but Peter says that he'll take care of it, because Derek's family, for better and for worse.

Stiles doesn't protest much, because Roscoe's repairs rather killed dead his already low funds and he'll need the money for the years to come. And there are medical bills left to pay for.

Peter nods and stays for the evening and explains what's really going on. They talk and talk and talk it out. That evening and the next and the next and that week-end, and then again. Stiles' not sure why Peter keeps coming back. But the man's looking after him and Stiles' caught him stalking him a few times. Except that it's weird stalking, because Peter isn't scrutinizing his movements. He's checking his surroundings and looking around Stiles and once Stiles caught him making bright blue eyes/fangs out face at something in the trees. He's not peeping into Stiles' room, he's staring at the night around Stiles' home.

One day Stiles asks where he's been living. Peter says Derek's. His face twists like he been sucking on a lemon.

Stiles nods, then that evening, he speaks with his dad. Explains that he met a man who looked like the missing posters at the station. Turns out that the man was the former coma patient that had woken up and wandered out that time when there had been an attack of some sort on the hospital. The man had been lost at first, not understanding what was going on. By the time the man had realized what was happening, he'd been on the other side of the town, standing before his burned out home. Stiles explains to his dad how the man had sort of broken down, explaining how he'd been hurt and lost and ashamed and hadn't wanted to face the reality for a while. He'd wandered and found old funds the Hales had had hidden 'in case of' and gotten underground surgery because he couldn't bear to look at the scars. Except now he's better but he's an escaped man from an hospital, without scars anymore and who's been living under a fake name and/or squatting places and with his health, his pride has come back and Stiles knows the man won't ask for help, even though he looked as Stiles like he was begging for it. So Stiles asks his dad to help.

It's not that much of a stretch, because Peter's arrogant and annoying, but he lost so much too and he has so many demons. Stiles knows that the man wants his life back, and not to rely on Derek for home and money and stuff. Peter wants his name back and his money and his history. But he fucked up when he woke up, and now he can't really think of a way to become himself again.

Stiles can help with that. And he wants to be able to sit in a coffee house in the middle of town, arguing over old books and supernatural stuff with Peter, instead of always holing up in Stiles' room because Peter can't afford to be noticed, especially not with the Sheriff's son, which would raise questions about Peter's identity.

Obviously, Stiles' dad knows that Stiles' not saying everything. And that Stiles knows a lot more. And that there's a lot more about Peter. But Stiles' been doing so much better lately and been hiding a lot less stuff and the Sheriff's aware that his son's been spending time with Peter, he's not stupid. But the deputies who saw them also said that they didn't get 'funny' vibes from the two, weirdly enough. Because, what else would a 30+ man want from a teenager. But said 30+ man didn't ping their pedo radar, strangely. And Stiles' not an idiot, he knows better than most the dangers. But he's still been spending time with that man, and now he's trying to help him out. So the Sheriff's curious. He goes with it, meets with Peter, gets his life straightened out, all while doing a discreet investigation. He finds stuff, but nothing conclusive, no proof. He's pretty sure that Peter helped Kate Argent get dead, somehow, but seeing the monster that that woman was -and the lack of proof-, the Sheriff doesn't starts shit.

One day, Peter's 'Peter Hale' officially again, with his life and his papers and his money again. Derek gave in quickly enough, when the Sheriff frowned at him, about the matter of splitting the Hale money in two. Peter's been living in the Stilinskis' guest room, because the Sheriff is of the opinion that he'd prefer to know where that man is, rather than having Stiles sneak out.

There are a few attacks. Not many. Stiles hasn't been seen with the pack in so long, the Alpha pack mostly don't bother with him.

Then Peter gets involved because Cora, and Stiles has his back. Because they're friends and so far, Peter hasn't ignored/abandoned/failed him ever. Not like some. And Stiles' not about to let a bunch of power hungry morons destroy his life again.

 

 


End file.
